LOVE IS STRONG
by STAILS565
Summary: Just Poetry, of any pairing you can think off. Another gift for RAW( Ndei Ki)
1. LOVE IS STRONG YY GJ

**STAILS: SUP, This is STAILS565 here , and this is just my first try of poetry, and ill do some, of different pairings.**

**YIN YANG: Cool, so, this one, its me and Gunner huh?**

**STAILS: Yes, yes it is.**

**GUNNER: Cool, STAILS**

**STAILS: Thank you, so the disclaimer**

**GUNNER: Ill do it , STAILS565 doesn't own the movie ' The Expendables', just the plot of Poetry.**

**STAILS: Thank you**

**GUNNER: No prob.**

**ALL THREE: Enjoy**

_**LOVE IS STRONG**_

_**PAIRING: Yin Yang/Gunner Jensen**_

_ASA: Yin Yang Speaking_

_**ASA: Gunner Jensen Speaking**_

_**A**__S__**A: **_Both Speaking

_Im The Light Of the Bond _

_**Im the Dark of this bond**_

_He Gives me strength _

_**He Gives me Hope**_

_Without him, im nothing_

_**Without Him, Im a Void to the world**_

_Is this love?_

_**Or just a playing of my feelings?**_

_**I don't wanna lose him**_

_Your not gonna lose me_

_**Im gonna be alone, if his gone**_

_Your not gonna be alone_

_**My Love for him is Strong**_

_My Love for him is strong_

_**He Gives me courage, faith, and hope to cont.**_

_I give him, my strength, hope, faith and courage to cont. this_

_**But what should I do, I felt my life go with him**_

_Please, hold on My Love_

_**Im I Losing Hope?**_

_Don't Lose Hope, hold on to it_

_**Im I losing faith, the will to go on?**_

_Please, don't lose the will, don't lose the faith to go on my Love please_

_**Im in love with him**_

_Im in love with him_

_**O**__u__**r **__l__**ov**__e i__**s st**__ro__**ng**_

_Nothing can break it_

_**Nothing**_

_**We can't be apart**_

_We are meant to be together_

_**Not even death can separate us**_

_Not even death_

_**Love is special**_

_It is, your my Soul Mate Gunner Jensen_

_**And Your mine Yin Yang**_

_Hold on to hope my love_

_**I will**_

_Your not alone, ill be with you_

_**I feel you next to me My Love**_

_You are my only one_

_**You are My Only One**_

_I Love You so Munch Gunner_

_**I Love You Too Yin Yang**_

_We__**re**__ n__**ot **__a__**lo**__ne_

_W__**e ar**__e o__**n**__e_

_**Forever**_

_Forever til the end of time_

_**Til the end**_

_He gives me strength , and will to cont._

_**He Gives me Hope, faith to cont. **_

_Im gonna watch over my love_

_**Your My Guardian Angel**_

_Im yours to keep_

_**Im Yours to comfort you**_

_This is not the end_

_**Not the end**_

_Cause nothing will separate us_

_**Nothing can keep us apart**_

_Because Our Love_

_**Because Our Love**_

_**Be**__ca__**us**__e O__**ur **__Lo__**ve **__is __**St**__ro__**ng**_

_Im The Light of this Bond_

_**Im the dark of this bond**_

_And together_

_**And together**_

_We Will Never  
_

**_We will never_**

_We __**wi**__ll __**ne**__ve__**r b**__e a__**pa**__rt!_

**STAILS: Okay, my first try of poetry, please tell me what ya think**

**YIN YANG: also Review^_^**

**STAILS: Please, Review^_^**

**YIN YANG: Reviews shall be Honored ^_^**


	2. INCOMPLETE YY GJ

**STAILS: sup, STAILS565 here**

**YIN YANG: YO, YIN YANG here**

**STAILS: well, I decided to make two – three four or five of each pairing.**

**YIN YANG: cool, the disclaimer huh**

**STAILS: please, if you will**

**YIN YANG: STAILS565 doesn't own the movie 'The Expendables' **

**STAILS: thank you Yang**

**YIN YANG: No prob.**

_**INCOMPLETE**_

_**PAIRING: **_**Yin Yang/ Gunner Jensen**

**SAS: Gunner Jensen speaking**

_SAS: Yin Yang speaking_

_S_**A**_S_**: **_B_**o**_t_**h S**_pe_**ak**_in_**g**

**Im alone, without you**

_Im alone without you_

**I try to tell myself its just a dream but your gone your gone and im alone**

_Please, don't think your alone my love please_

**I feel empty, full of holes, a void **

_I know you feel torn apart _

**Our bond was special, it was, now its broken my heart its broken for eternity **

_Our bond really was special, but I had to sacrifice myself_

**But did you ever think what its gonna do to me?**

_I thought it, my love, I thought it before I died_

**I can't face the darkness without you, I can't cont. on without you**

_Ill be with you_

**now I feel Incomplete , without you**

_I know, I feel it also_

**You were my light to dark, your were my anchor, your my very half of me, you were my everything to me, now your gone from this world**

_As well, you were my dark, my soulmate, my other half, but now we can't be together _

**Seems I can't cont. on, I don't have the will, hope , and faith to cont. on with my very life.**

_No, please, don't say that, please, Gunner my love don't say it_

**Im so dead inside, so empty, so alone, so Incomplete **

_Ill be with you, please, im within you, im sorry for this but this is what needed it to happen_

**Crying* NO! IT DIDN'T HAD TO BE THIS WAY!, * Breaksdown crying* IT DIDN'T HAVE TO BE!**

_It needed to be_

***Crying* YANG!, I REALLY NEED YOU! IM SO MUCH IN LOVE WITH YOU! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU ! I CAN'T CONT. ON LIKE THIS I CAN'T!**

_Please, don't cry my love, just don't cry im with you just don't you always felt my presence around you_

**Crying, but not hard* yeah, I did, but still even if were close, were so far apart My love, were so far apart**

_We may be far apart_

**We may be separated **

_But were never alone_

**Now your my guardian angel My love**

_Ill be watching over you Gunner Jensen_

**I feel you within me, I feel you still with me**

_Im always with you, im always within you, as long as you live you will keep my memories alive_

**As well as your dreams, your love**

_I bequeath what I'am to you My love_

**Were always together**

_Were always are together_

**Never apart**

_We will never be apart_

**Were going to be**

_Were always going to be_

**T**_og_**et**_her f_**or **_et_**ern**_it_**y**

**STAILS: okay its done, even if its say, Incomplete, it's the plot of it, kinda of**

**YIN YANG: so, Review ^_^**

**STAILS: Please, Review ^_^**

**YIN YANG: Reviews will be honored ^_^**


	3. WITHOUT YOU YY GJ

**STAILS: SUP, STAILS565 here**

**GUNNER: YO, Gunner here**

**STAILS: this is another of you guys**

**GUNNER: well, you said, that your going to make 2-5 or more of each pairing right?**

**STAILS: that's right, so, please do the disclaimer**

**GUNNER: sure, STAILS565 doesn't own the movie 'The Expendables', no copyright intended**

**STAILS: thank you Gunner**

**GUNNER: no prob.**

**STAILS: enjoy**

_**WITHOUT YOU**_

_**PAIRING: **_**Yin Yang/ Gunner Jensen**

**(SAS: Gunner Jensen speaking)**

_(SAS: Yin Yang Speaking)_

**(**_S_**A**_S_**: **_Bo_**th **_Sp_**ea**_ki_**ng**_)_

**This world, I can't face it alone**

_Your not facing it alone_

**Yang your not here with me**

_Im here with you Gunner my love_

**I can't live without you **

_I can't cont. on without you_

**I can't even face the world, I can't even face the darkness without you my love I can't**

_You can, we can face it _

**Im empty inside, I can't…I can't live without you; you are my everything Yin Yang**

_And likewise for me, you are my everything Gunner, you are._

**Body shaking, leaning against a wall, slides down the wall to sit, let tears fall* Yang why , why your not with me, please, why**

_Sorry for not begin with you, my love im so sorry * Letting silent tears fall*_

**Crying* Whatever I do, whatever it always remind me of you Yang, your always on my mind, in my dreams, in my thoughts, in my heart. **

_Looking down, body starting to shake, tears still falling* the same for me, my love. Whatever I do, it always remind me of you, you're always on my mind, in my dreams, in my thoughts, in my heart. Your my whole life Gunner_

**And your mine Yin Yang**

_I can't cont. on, were both our lifelines but even more than that_

**Chuckle a little* were more than just friends, more than comrades, even more than brothers. I know it ever since the moment I saw you, you are my only one. You and I are meant to be together**

_We are really meant to be together, I felt a strong attraction to you, ever since the day we met._

**So did I**

_But it seems_

**Crying, voice breaking* no, we can't be apart, we CAN'T * his right hand on his chest, clenching the fabric over his heart* No, please I beg you**

_Voice starting to break*Im so sorry Gunner, it have to be this way_

**Crying* NO! PLEASE!, YANG!, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!, I CAN'T GO ON WITHOUT YOU! Please, I beg you, don't do this, PLEASE! **

_It have to be, if not people will die_

**Ill be alone, Ill be so alone, ill be empty inside full of holes, ill be a void to the world**

_The same thing will happen to me, if something happen to you My Love, the same thing._

**I can't cont. on with my life**

_I can't face the darkness_

**I can't face whats to come**

_I'll be alone_

**I'll be full of holes inside**

_I'll feel empty inside_

**I will not be myself**

_I will only be half of myself _

**Without you**

_Without you_

_I C_**AN**_'T _**LI**_VE _**WI**_TH_**OU**_T Y_**OU !**_!_**!**

**STAILS: okay, heres another, tell me what ya think.**

**GUNNER: is it just me, or your trying to be the next Edgar Allan Poe?**

**STAILS: Its seems im trying to be almost like him, I want to know what ya guys think of this, even you RAW what ya think of this?**

**GUNNER: * Letting silent tears fall* it's beautiful **

**STAILS: Thank you**

**YIN YANG: * whistles* now, that flat out broke my heart, STAILS**

**STAILS: Sorry Yang, so sorry for you two**

**GUNNER & YIN YANG: Please, don't break us apart ever, we beg you STAILS**

**STAILS: I won't, so, guys Review ^_^**

**GUNNER: Please, Review my friends ^_^**

**YIN YANG: Reviews will be honored ^_^**


End file.
